


Prepare a Search Team

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn was in a near state of panic as she continued to dig around on her desk. Why couldn’t she find it!? She could have sworn that she had left it on the corner of the desk, where it would be easy to see whenever she wanted to, but she had come back to her room after a longer day of training and dealing with nobles along side Josephine, only to discover that it was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare a Search Team

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn lost something important, and is willing to form a search party to find it.
> 
> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me.

Evelyn was in a near state of panic as she continued to dig around on her desk. Why couldn’t she find it!? She could have sworn that she had left it on the corner of the desk, where it would be easy to see whenever she wanted to, but she had come back to her room after a longer day of training and dealing with nobles along side Josephine, only to discover that it was gone.

She was terrified of what he would think if he found out that she had lost it. It had been so important to him, and for him to give it to her like that, it only showed how much he must really care about her, so how in the world could she lose it! She searched under the desk next, not seeing it anywhere there either. The next thing she did was begin to remove everything from her desk carefully, incase she had accidentally nudged it under or into one of the many stacks of papers sitting on her desk, I really need to go over those at some point, she thought to herself, before remembering what she had been doing and went back to focusing on that.

A good ten minutes later and even with everything removed from her desk she could not find it! The servants had all been told to leave anything on her desk alone, so she knew that it wouldn’t have been any of them. Then a thought occurred to her, there is at least one person in Skyhold who might have an idea as to where it was, assuming she hadn’t taken it herself of course.

Evelyn quickly bolted out of her room and down the stairs, bursting into the main hall, attracting the attention of several nobles. She didn’t have to care about what they thought of her at the moment, she had to find it! She ran to the door, only to see Varric giving her a strange look. She quickly ran over to him and franticly asked him, “Do you know where Sera is?”

“Whoah, calm down there. Last I saw her she was in her usual spot in the tavern. Why do you-“

Before Varric could finish asking her why she needed Sera, Evelyn had yelled out a thank you and ran out the door like she was being chased by an Archdemon. Someone should let Curly know something’s wrong with his girlfriend, Varric thought a little worriedly, before moving through the tower to do just that.

Evelyn, meanwhile had almost crashed into the door of the tavern getting it open. Bull and Krem were giving her odd looks as she sprinted up the stairs, but she didn’t have time to explain. She saw Sera sitting alone at a table by a window with a couple a mug of ale sitting in front of her. Evelyn forced her breathing and heart to calm down before she walked up to Sera and sat down across from her.

Sera looked over at her before giving her a slight smile and a nod before looking out the window again. Evelyn cleared her throat and calmly asked, “Sera, you…haven’t been in my room recently, have you?”

Sera looked a little shocked by this and put a hand to her heart, “What me? Why would I have gone into your room? You’re not missing any breachers are you?”

“Sera.”

She shifted a little uncomfortable around under Evelyn’s glare before finally sighing and saying, “Yeah I was in your room a little while ago. I…needed some coin for some ale and borrowed some. I was going to pay you back I swear!”

“Have you spent it yet?” Evelyn asked quickly.

“All I have left is this silver I was-“

“Give it to me!” Evelyn nearly shouted.

“Alright, alright. No need to yell,” Sera grumbled as she handed the coin back to Evelyn. She looked it over very carefully, and after confirming it was the one she had been looking for, she nodded and stood up, as if to leave, when a thought occurred to her. “Sera,” she started, “The next time you need to borrow some money from me, just ask. Please don’t take this from my room again.”

“Uh…sure. Whatever you say Lady Inquisitor,” Sera mumbled, not understanding what the big deal was over one silver piece. ‘Important people,’ Sera thought, I’ll never get how they can make such a big fuss about such small things.

Evelyn moved back through the main hall, seeing Varric looking at her worriedly again. “Everything ok now?”

“Yup, every thing is great. Sorry about earlier, I…lost…something important and thought Sera might have known where it was.”

“Not a problem, though I may have to change your nickname to Crazy if you act like that anymore.”

“I can already see it now, ‘Inquisitor Crazy saving the world from Corypheus.’”

“That’ll certainly be a headline to remember, anyway, I’ve got a couple of chapters that need to be updated, don’t need the Seeker hounding me for anymore new chapters to Swords and Shields.”

“Right, I’ll talk to you later, Varric.”

“See you later.”

Evelyn moved back to her room, ignoring the whispers about her actions earlier. When she climbed the stairs she found that Cullen was sitting behind her desk looking at some papers. “Don’t you have your own work that you’re supposed to do?”

“I do, but with the stacks that you have here, if someone doesn’t thin them out at least a little bit there will be another mountain in this range before too long,” He said as he smirked and put down whatever it was that he had been looking at, when his face changed to one of worry and asked, “Are you alright? You gave some people quite the scare earlier.”

“I’m…fine.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll get angry,” Evelyn said as she sat down on her bed, refusing to look at him.

Cullen moved from the desk chair to sit down next to her and grab her hand, “I highly doubt I’ll get angry at anything that you did, especially if it caused you to act the way you did earlier.”

“I…” Evelyn started and looked down feeling tears well up behind her eyes and she blurted out, “I lost the coin your brother gave you!”

Cullen stared at her for a moment, before realization dawned on him, and he smirked a bit, and shook, trying to keep himself from laughing.

“What?” Evelyn asked defensively, feeling her ears burn in embarrassment.

Cullen finally just started to laugh and said, “You scared Varric, several nobles, and half of Skyhold over a silver piece?”

“It was a gift from you, and I thought it was important to you,” she said defensively.

“At least you didn’t send out a search team for it,” Cullen said, calming down a bit.

Evelyn ears grew even more red and Cullen looked at her with a look that could be described as either horrified, extremely amused, or somewhere in the middle of those two. “You didn’t did you?”

“No. I thought about it, but I didn’t,’ Evelyn said weakly. This resulted with Cullen laughing again, and her cheeks burning along with her ears now.

When Cullen finally calmed down, Evelyn was still feeling very embarrassed about the whole ordeal, “Listen, I’m glad you care about things I give you, but you don’t need to stress it so badly if you lose something like that.”

“But it was a memento to your past. You shared a part of who you were with me, I was terrified at the idea of losing that piece of you.”

Cullen pulled the poor red faced girl in for a hug and said, “As long as we have each other, then that is more than enough.”

Evelyn nuzzled her face against his armored chest and said, “Agreed…can you not tell the rest of the inner circle about me considering a search party over a silver piece.”

“Chances are that Leliana not only already knows, somehow, but that she’s already told at least a couple of people.”

Evelyn groaned in response and buried her face in the feathers of his vest, “Sometimes I wish my spymaster wasn’t such a great spymaster.”

Cullen merely laughed and stroked her hair, just happy to have a moment alone, as far as he knew of course, with the woman that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh…I'm a little nervous about this one, never drifted into Dragon Age before, what did you all think?
> 
> For my usual RWBY readers, I never specified that this legion was solely RWBY now did I? Let me know what you thought of it, anyone really. I'm curious to see how you folks think I captured them.


End file.
